


And so it begins...

by acpaul19



Series: The Death and Life of Chloe Decker [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpaul19/pseuds/acpaul19
Summary: It's been 2 years since Kyle discovered that she's the reincarnation of Chloe. She's focused hard on her job and has had little time for play. A nice man asked her out so of course, she said yes, but what about Lucifer?





	And so it begins...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little interlude between my two stories. Some had asked for smut, so I provided. It is my first attempt at smut ever, please be gentle. I'm traveling a lot over the next two weeks so it may be some time before I can write anymore. Thank you for all the wonderful comments I've received! It's so great to have such a supportive group on here.

Kyle was livid. Who the hell did Lucifer think he was? Pun intended. She had gone out with a perfectly nice guy. Shawn was sweet and kind. Yea, he wasn’t the brightest star in the sky, but he meant well. He was a gentleman and he would make a great partner in life. So why the fuck was it that when he kissed her, Kyle wanted to squirm away? Lucifer. The answer was always and would always be Lucifer.

Seething, Kyle hopped in her car and drove to Lux. Normally, she would have obeyed the speed limits. Normally, she would have the sense of right and wrong to not run through a stop sign. Tonight, however, tonight was not normal. Tonight, she was pissed. Lucifer had shown her what a true kiss was supposed to feel like. He had made her body respond in ways that only he seemed to be able to do. He had ruined her for all other men, and that pissed her off.

Her hands were so tight on the wheel, that her knuckles were white. Her blood pressure had skyrocketed, and she was flying down the streets.

By the time she had made it up the elevator and into the penthouse, Kyle was shaking with anger. She looked around the bar and living room, only to hear soft moans coming from the bedroom. Fresh anger reeling inside of her.

There on the bed was none other than Lucifer with a red candle in his hand, dropping hot wax on a 20 something man. Too engrossed in what they were doing, they didn’t hear or see Kyle walk up the steps.

Standing at the edge of the bed, her hands on her hips, Kyle cleared her throat.

Lucifer looked up and there was a mix of horror, delight, and embarrassment on his face.

“Kyle?!” Lucifer dropped the candle on Mr. Model. “What are you doing here?”

“Do you know what I’ve been through?” Kyle crossed her arms over her chest. “Here I am thinking that nothing else is as good as you and you’re over here fucking some little twit with a six-pack?”

“Umm…who is this?” Mr. Model asked Lucifer, starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

“I’m his god damned wife! Now, get the fuck out!” Kyle screamed.

Mr.Model didn’t have to be told twice. He rushed off the bed, grabbing his random assortment of clothes and ran to the elevator.

Based on the look on Lucifer’s face, Kyle could tell that comment hit him hard. He was shocked, stuttering, and at a complete loss of what to say.

“I went out tonight.” Kyle raised her eyebrows at him, arms still crossed. “I thought, yea, Shawn’s a nice guy. He’s kind and somewhat intelligent. He’s a really good guy. And at the end of the night, you what he did? He kissed me! That’s right! He made the move and he kissed me. And you know what I did? I compared him to YOU! You! You self-righteous, selfish, ignorant, alcoholic devil. You ruined me!” She was screaming at him, pacing and throwing her arms up. “I can’t even go out on a date without thinking about you. Thank you! Thank you so much for preventing me from having a semblance of a normal life because of your sexy, heroic, charming personality.”

Lucifer hadn’t moved, and all the emotions ran across his face. Anger when she told him about the kiss, cockiness when she said he had ruined her for others, and a soft sweet smile when she called him charming.

“Don’t give me that look!” Kyle yelled and pointed at him. “This is all your fault. I can’t think about anyone else but you.”

After everything she had yelled at him, his mind finally working, he got up from the bed and had a glare of his own. “You know, you were the one that wanted this. This isn’t my fault.” He put on a black silk robe. “You were the one that said you wanted the choice and I gave it to you. Besides, you think that Ron is as good as you?” He pointed back to the bed.

Kyle assumed Ron was Mr.Model that had just run out the door. “I could not care less about Ron!” She snapped “And no you didn’t. You gave me the best sex of my life and then took it away!”

“Bloody hell, I didn’t take anything away! You left me!” He reminded her.

Kyle obviously wasn’t thinking straight, she was too mad to see the bigger picture and her part in this. “And then! You start saving me from bullets and suspects end up unconscious on the floor without any knowledge of how they ended up there. I’ve got my own guardian angel watching over me! You know that’s what everyone says, right?”

“You want to get shot? Fine. I won’t prevent the bullets anymore. Sorry for trying to keep you safe!” Lucifer said sarcastically.

They were in the living room, circling each other, throwing hands in the air, slamming things around.

“Don’t be thick. Of course, I don’t want to get shot, but I would have you know, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

“You’ve made that painfully clear,” Lucifer yelled.

“You’re changing the subject! You’ve ruined me! I can’t stand you! You’re so irritating!” Kyle walked up to him and pushed him. The only reason he moved back was because he allowed it. The man was a mountain.

“I’m irritating? You’re not thinking clearly! This is your fault! You made the choice. If anyone is irritating here, it’s you. You’re acting like a child.” Lucifer was in her face, pointing his finger at her. His lips were in a thin line, his eyes were dark, and he was grinding his jaw.

She hadn’t been this close to him in weeks. She could smell the whiskey, the cigarettes, the faint whiff of his cologne. Oh fuck, she thought, before her lips were on his, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Lucifer didn’t even look surprised. He responded immediately, grabbing at her loose top and scrunching it between his fists. His tongue was in her mouth, searching, needing, wanting to explore every corner of it.

Kyle moaned and tugged at his hair. She pressed her body against his, feeling the heat coming off his chest. She was wearing too much clothing. Lucifer pushed Kyle towards the bedroom, and she wasn’t saying no.

This wasn’t like the sex they’d had before. This was angry, rough, demanding, and starved. She craved his touch everywhere, needed his nails raking down her back, needed his hand pulling at her hair and his teeth sinking into her shoulder. Lucifer was desire and lust.

He pushed her on the bed and bit across her collarbone, ripping off her shirt. He didn’t wait for a nod of approval to move further. He simply removed her jeans and underwear. He was just as wanton as her.

There was no foreplay. The fight had been the foreplay. They riled each other up until they couldn’t stand it anymore and needed each other’s bodies now.

Lucifer yanked at Kyle's legs until she was hanging off the side of the bed. She bit her bottom lip and wrapped her legs around his waist. With one smooth push, Lucifer was deep inside her.

“You’re so wet.” He groaned out, his hands holding her hips tight enough that Kyle would have bruises there later. Kyle gasped at how full he made her feel. She raked her hands down the front of him, causing him to moan out. He thrust into her again, she was so close already, her stomach muscles clenching around him.

“Oh no. You’re not going to get it that easy.” Lucifer smiled wickedly and abruptly slid out of her. Kyle let out a whine of frustration and Lucifer flipped her over in one easy motion. He thrust himself into her so fast that Kyle let out a small cry of pleasure and pain.

Lucifer pulled at her hair to bring Kyle up to his chest and put his other hand around her throat, firmly but not squeezing. He bit down on her neck and whispered into her ear, “Beg for it.”

Kyle felt her heart skip a beat at the thrill. She was breathing heavy. “Never.”

Lucifer ground himself into her again. “Beg for it. Plead for release.” His hand on her throat tightened a little. Kyle gasped.

She was shaking she was so close. “P-please.” Barely a whisper. With a growl, Lucifer pumped into her with fast, strong strokes, slamming against her core. He pulled at her hair, tightened his hand on her throat and Kyle let out a scream as her orgasm burst inside of her. She lifted her head high, closed her eyes, and screamed as her body throbbed over and over. Lucifer grunted in return as his own orgasm came, filling Kyle up.

They collapsed onto the bed, Lucifer on top of her panting and out of breath. He was heavy, but it felt good. They laid there while they came back down for the high. With a sigh, Lucifer pulled out of Kyle and rolled to his back.

Kyle finally opened her eyes and stared at the devil next to her, biting her bottom lip. She giggled.

Lucifer turned to her with a furrowed brow. “What?”

“Well, I guess we settled that fight.” She giggled a little more.

Lucifer grinned to one side of his mouth. “If that’s how we solve every argument, remind me to piss you off more.”

Kyle laughed and as she did, she could feel her muscles protesting already. It had been two years since they had sex, and this was rough. Her body would pay for it later.

“I’m sorry.” She looked over at him. “You’re right. It was my decision. But I can’t seem to stay away from you for too long.” She crawled over to him, their noses almost touching. “I’ve missed you. We spent all of 2 nights together, and I can’t get you out of my head.”

Lucifer put his hand on her face and she leaned into it. “I’ve missed you too.”

Kyle kissed his palm. “I have to get going.” It was late, and she had an early start the next day. She got up from the bed and looked for her clothes. Her shirt was ruined, there was no way she could decently wear it out in public.

Lucifer had a pained look on his face as he himself got up and walked towards the bathroom.

“Hey, do you have a shirt I could borrow?” She yelled to him.

“You know where the closet is love, take your pick.”

She walked into the giant room and saw that Chloe’s side was empty. “Hey, what happened to all of Chloe’s stuff?” She called out. Kyle knew that Lucifer had heard her because any noise coming from the bathroom came to a stop.

She heard Lucifer behind her in the doorway. “It was time.” He looked sad and his eyes drifted into memories.

Kyle should feel bad about that. She should be there to comfort him, and she would, in a minute. But, for this second, she felt a little relieved and pleased. Maybe there was room in his heart for Kyle after all.

Lucifer cleared his throat, “Besides, all of those styles went out ages ago.” Kyle smirked as the playboy devil put up his walls again. She turned and grabbed the first white dress shirt she could, putting it over her head.

Lucifer was staring at her with his arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe. “I don’t think that’s the right one for you. Take it off.” His eyes were dark and there was a needy look on his face again like Kyle was his only source of sustenance.

Kyle furrowed her brow, looked down at the shirt and back up at him when realization hit her. She rolled her eyes high. “No” She laughed. “I have to be at work early tomorrow. I’m starting my final case study.”

Lucifer gave her a questioning look.

Kyle smiled wider. “I’m going to be the youngest detective in the LAPD!” She squealed a little. This was her dream, her goal, this is everything she wanted out of her professional career. She was proud of herself.

Lucifer’s eyes lit up. “Ooh! When does the big day happen?”

“I’ve flown through the courses so they’re giving me the final case study for me to solve tomorrow. It has all the evidence that will point to who the murderer is, and I’m not allowed to use the database. It’s basically cheating. It’s almost like a scavenger hunt, clues will lead to more clues.” Kyle said.

“You know, every good detective needs a civilian consultant,” Lucifer said.

Kyle giggled. “Slow down tiger. I need to prove that I can do this. If I need any help, I know who to call.” Kyle placed a kiss on Lucifer’s cheek as she walked out of the closet.

“Until next time, Detective!” Lucifer called, and she could hear the joy in his voice at calling her that.

Kyle found she didn’t mind as much this time around, because this time, it was going to be true.


End file.
